


Punto di non ritorno

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [7]
Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Una delle cose che aveva imparato una volta diventato Comandante era che bastava fornire un pretesto ai suoi fighter e ai suoi navigator per averli facilmente piegati al proprio volere. Helios non faceva eccezione: non l'aveva fatta sin dall'inizio, anzi. Era stato così docile e mansueto, così ligio al proprio dovere durante le missioni e nel riferirgli tutto ciò che accadeva sulla Nave, che quasi si era stupito che avesse accettato in modo così esplicito di sottomettersi a lui.





	Punto di non ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** PWP (blue list)

Una delle cose che aveva imparato una volta diventato Comandante era che bastava fornire un pretesto ai suoi fighter e ai suoi navigator per averli facilmente piegati al proprio volere. Helios non faceva eccezione: non l'aveva fatta sin dall'inizio, anzi. Era stato così docile e mansueto, così ligio al proprio dovere durante le missioni e nel riferirgli tutto ciò che accadeva sulla Nave, che quasi si era stupito che avesse accettato in modo così esplicito di sottomettersi a lui.  
Lo aveva fatto docilmente e arrendevolmente, abbassandosi i pantaloni e non solo. Probabilmente, se solo glielo avesse chiesto, si sarebbe fatto persino schiaffeggiare.  
Hayden non apprezzava fare sesso anale, non completamente almeno: gli piaceva molto di più ciò che stava prima, il tormento e l'eccitazione provocata dai preliminari, da una masturbazione o da una penetrazione orale. Helios era, da questo punto di vista, l'amante perfetto; gemeva e ansimava qualsiasi fosse la situazione, si adattava alla perfezione e mugolava senza tuttavia mai lamentarsi. Certo, lo pregava, ma lo faceva in modo così disperato ed eccitato che tanto bastava per farlo eccitare solo con la voce.  
«S-signore...» Helios si trovava appoggiato sulla scrivania del suo ufficio – opportunamente chiuso dall'interno, mentre lui era seduto a pochi centimetri da lui, le gambe aperte per permettergli di rimanere in quel piccolo e angusto spazio e le mani poste sui suoi fianchi.  
Il fighter era vestito con la divisa, la giacca grigia aperta sulla maglia nera e i pantaloni lasciavano intravedere quella che stava diventando – senza sforzo da parte sua – un'erezione.  
«Cosa, Helios?» gli domandò, mentre con le dita passava sui fianchi e si intrufolava sotto la maglia scura, toccandogli la pelle direttamente.  
Il fighter mugolò, irrigidendosi e rabbrividendo a quel contatto e strinse le gambe tra loro, sfregandole una con l'altra, nel tentativo forse di calmare la sua eccitazione crescente. Aveva il viso arrossato sulle gote e le mani strette ai bordi della scrivania, contratte. «Io... Mi tocchi.» Sospirò, mentre inarcava appena il corpo magro, ma tonico in avanti, cercando quasi un contatto che tuttavia non poteva ottenere, non completamente, mentre le mani di Hayden risalivano il suo petto da sotto la maglia e ne strizzavano i muscoli tonici.  
«E non lo sto facendo?» lo provocò malignamente, un ghigno sul viso, strizzandogli uno dei capezzoli, solo per vedere Helios contrarsi in avanti e gemere con voce acuta e sorpresa la propria eccitazione. «N-no... Voglio... Sul mio...» era piuttosto chiaro dove volesse essere toccato, ma Hayden corrugò la fronte e pizzicò la sua pelle, emettendo con la lingua un suono di contrarietà. «No, no... Non ci siamo, fighter. Non è il modo giusto di parlare a un tuo superiore.» lo rimproverò, mentre faceva scorrere le mani lungo il suo stomaco, fino al bordo dei pantaloni.  
Helios boccheggiò, gli occhi liquidi e languidi. «S-sì, signore. M-mi scusi... La prego m-mi tocchi...  _Ah!_ » Ancora prima che il fighter avesse terminato la sua richiesta, le dita del Comandante si erano infilate dentro ai suoi pantaloni e il suo intimo, a stringere il suo sesso turgido.  
Ne strinse la consistenza morbida, ma dura sotto le dita e contro il palmo; lo sfregò più volte su e giù, ottenendo come risposta dei gemiti acuti e il corpo di Helios che si contraeva e si inarcava, continuando a ripetere come in una litania il  _signore, signore, signore_  che, forse, pensava gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare l'orgasmo. Hayden rise internamente, pensando che fosse solo un povero illuso.  
«Cosa vuoi, Helios?» lo stuzzicò, mentre il pene tra le sue dita diventava sempre più gonfio e più duro. Ne stimolò la punta, premendo contro la sommità e la piccola apertura, graffiandolo quasi. Helios emise un gridolino estatico, allargando le gambe e piegandole maggiormente, poggiando le piante dei piedi sulla scrivania e sollevando il bacino, in un chiaro segno di sottomissione e desiderio.  
Hayden lo lasciò libero dalla sua presa il tempo di avvicinare la sedia e tirargli via i pantaloni ormai stretti, lasciandolo in intimo scuro.  
Dal bordo dei boxer faceva capolino l'erezione gonfia che aveva tenuto fino a poco prima tra le dita. Si leccò le labbra, il Comandante dei navigator, prima di andare ad accostare il viso all'inguine del minore e posarvi sopra le labbra.  
La reazione di Helios non si fece attendere: il ragazzo emise un verso strozzato, mentre le mani andavano a poggiarsi – e stringersi – sul tessuto della sua divisa, a livello delle spalle, in modo spasmodico. «S-signore... Nh...»  
Avvolse con le labbra la consistenza del suo sesso teso, leccandogli il tessuto e inumidendolo più di quanto non fosse già dagli umori che vi colavano, in un chiaro segnale della vicinanza con l'orgasmo. Hayden sorrise serafico, prima di afferrare con i denti il tessuto e tirare giù l'intimo stretto del fighter, il pene che si innalzava contro il suo naso, teso e gonfio, umido.  
Gli prese i fianchi con le mani, mentre Helios – la voce sempre più alta e le preghiere sempre più disperate, si abbandonava alla sua volontà, tenendo le cosce spalancate e stringendo la sua divisa in modo spasmodico, in un invito a proseguire. Soffiò contro l'asta arrossata, godendosi le gote rosse del proprio sottoposto che aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra socchiuse; avrebbe voluto baciarlo e morderlo, ma non voleva abbandonare quel punto così ricco ed eccitante. Non ancora almeno.  
Cominciò con il leccargli i testicoli, risalendo poi lungo l'asta – soffermandosi sulle vene gonfie e sulla sua tensione, giocando con l'elasticità del muscolo, divertendosi a spingerlo da un un lato e poi dall'altro a seconda del punto in cui decideva di stimolarlo.  
Helios aveva il fiato corto e la sua voce era sempre più roca, più disperata; la sua presa più stretta e incontrollata, così come il suo sapore e il suo odore erano sempre più forti al suo naso. Era al limite e lo sentiva. «... Signore... Non... Non ce la faccio-» mormorò, la voce ridotta quasi a un miagolio disperato, mentre tirava la sua giacca con i pugni bianchi a causa della forza con cui continuava a stringere.  
Hayden allora lo lasciò, sollevandosi, senza tuttavia lasciare la presa sui suoi fianchi, facendosi invece spazio tra quelle cosce spalancate e costringendo il fighter a seguirlo verso l'alto, in una posizione seduta, solo perché continuava a tenere stretta la sua giacca bianca a livello delle spalle.  
«No.» disse solamente. Helios aprì gli occhi, due occhi languidi e intensi, vitrei e carichi di desiderio e frustrazione, ma anche quel qualcosa che Hayden desiderava intensamente e che gli aveva fatto protendere la scelta verso quel fighter in particolare: sottomissione, desiderio di essere violato e preso.  
Tornò solo in quel momento a fissargli le labbra schiuse, come un invito. Lo baciò con desiderio e possesso, mordendogli le labbra e giocandoci con la lingua.  
Piccoli ansimi e mugolii provenivano dal più giovane, che aveva lasciato la sua giacca per avvolgergli le braccia sulle spalle, in una presa carica di desiderio – così come le sue cosce, che gli erano chiuse intorno a lui, strette, tanto che ne sentiva l'erezione contro lo stomaco anche attraverso i vestiti.  
Gli accarezzò la schiena, portando con sé la maglia nera e la giacca grigia aperta, togliendogli la seconda e lasciandogli invece la prima. Helios si lasciò toccare, stringere, mentre il bacio vorace proseguiva, mentre il suo corpo fremeva di aspettativa contro il proprio ancora del tutto vestito.  
Lo schiocco umido quando le loro bocche si staccarono, provocò un brivido intenso lungo la schiena di Hayden, mentre Helios prese a respirare a pieni polmoni e rumorosamente, come se gli fosse mancata l'aria fino a quel momento – e gli mancasse ancora.  
«Mi vuoi, Helios?» gli chiese, il viso vicino al suo. Il fighter lo guardò, gli occhi socchiusi e le gote rosee, le dita ancorate ai suoi capelli chiarissimi. «S-sì... La prego...» mugolò, probabilmente vittima anche del desiderio che non era riuscito a soddisfare poco prima di cui il suo pene eretto era chiara testimonianza.  
Hayden rise divertito, ma anche eccitato, prima di far scorrere le mani fino ai glutei sodi di Helios e stringerli. Quello si tese, seppure solo per un attimo, prima di farsi indietro con quella parte, in modo che l'uomo avesse libertà di movimento.  
Lo penetrò con l'indice con facilità – d'altra parte aveva già avuto più incontri di quel tipo con Helios – provocando nel fighter un mugolio di apprezzamento e una presa più forte; il petto del più giovane che gli aderiva al viso, a causa del modo in cui si era messo per permettergli maggiore libertà di movimento sul suo corpo.  
Hayden ne leccò la pelle scura, suggendola mentre inseriva un secondo dito e poi un terzo. Il corpo di Helios si scuoteva, rabbrividiva e la voce si faceva nuovamente più forte, rinvigorita dal desiderio e dall'eccitazione per nulla affievolita dal bacio e dal tocco su di lui. «Ah...  _Ancora_... Ne voglio...»  
Il Comandante non attese, per inserirne un'altra, mentre i muscoli cominciavano a fare resistenza per quella nuova penetrazione, seppure Helios sembrasse apprezzare quel trattamento. Mosse le dita dentro e fuori, seppure in quel modo fosse incapace di trovarne la prostata e stimolarla a dovere, ma l'altro non ne sembrava per niente dispiaciuto, visto il modo in cui si agitava e gli andava incontro, sfregando il proprio sesso contro di lui e protendendo le proprie natiche verso la sua mano.  
Quando reputò che fosse abbastanza, lo liberò dalle dita; Helios sospirò, accasciandosi mollemente contro di lui, ma ancora eccitato.  
Lo fece scivolare sulla scrivania, mentre si slacciava abbastanza i vestiti per poter agire liberamente. Il fighter lo osservava con gli occhi liquidi e le labbra gonfie, il viso arrossato e il respiro pesante. Sembrava perfetto, mentre la maglia scura, senza maniche, gli lasciava il petto scoperto, i capezzoli turgidi e il sesso svettante più in basso, così gonfio da sembrare sul punto di esplodere.  
Si avventò su di lui senza ulteriori preliminari, penetrandolo in un colpo solo, mentre l'altro emetteva un «Ihhh!» di sorpresa e gradimento, allacciandogli subito le gambe intorno e stringendole dietro di lui, le braccia che facevano lo stesso sopra le sue spalle e la voce che si alzava fin da subito.  
Rapide spinte, profonde, fin dove riusciva ad arrivare, che portarono Helios al primo orgasmo dopo il primo contatto con la prostata in un tripudio di gemiti e gridolini eccitati e strette contro i capelli chiari di Hayden, che proseguì con le spinte, conscio che non era ancora finita.  
Il ragazzo infatti si rieccitò quasi immediatamente, la voce alta e roca – probabilmente gli faceva male la gola, da quanto stava gridando e gemendo – mentre il comandante lo prendeva e lo prendeva ancora, sempre più in profondità e con maggiore enfasi.  
Durò poco rispetto a tutto il resto, ma era sempre così: Hayden preferiva davvero ciò che stava prima, il sesso anale era ciò che veniva dopo, solo se era abbastanza stimolato e, per qualche strano motivo, con Helios riusciva sempre ad arrivare a quel punto. Il punto di non ritorno, che gli forniva il giusto pretesto per prenderlo e farlo suo, ancora e ancora e ancora.  
I loro corpi aderirono, quando Hayden gli ricadde addosso con un sospiro e Helios emise un sospiro goduto, rilasciando appena la presa sulle sue spalle e delle sue gambe. Non dissero niente, perché era un rituale collaudato, ma entrambi sapevano che non era né la prima, né l'ultima volta che avrebbero condiviso quel momento. Ed era perfetto così.


End file.
